Toxic Event
by theytalktome
Summary: Ted DiBiase Jr.'s eyes are met with a dark stare down from The Animal that makes him step behind Rhodes and a measly glimpse from his leader… that wordlessly asks him what he thinks he's doing disrupting his pre-match ritual.  Slash


The powerful Leviathan continually acts coy and reserved with his love fawning over him just prior to a match, or any time for that matter; it is hard to tell who loves it more. However, for The Legend Killer it is entirely diverse; he will sit there stressed out and on edge, no matter the match outcome.

The door to the private locker room swings open and Orton jumps up from the Leviathan's lap who has failed to subside the rampant nerves running through him. He stumbles back against the couch and again becomes trapped back by those strong, enormous tattooed arms that envelop over his body. Relieved that it is not Vince, with McIntyre in tow, coming to over-exceed his authority again, and that it is only Cody Rhodes bounding into the room instead, with Million-Dollar eyes locked onto his amazing rear. The Legend Killer settles down when the door shuts for another round of "relaxation."

His Legacy is reluctant to bother the pair, and would rather sit and watch as their leader tosses his head back in seemingly slow motion with his muscular body writhing so softly to the directions of Batista's touch. With a match coming up soon, the twosome know they cannot risk the effects of watching and the son of The Million Dollar Man announces himself with a nervous cough.

Ted DiBiase Jr.'s eyes are met with a dark stare down from The Animal that makes him step behind Rhodes and a measly glimpse from his leader… that wordlessly asks him what he thinks he's doing disrupting his pre-match ritual.

DiBiase's voice cracks as he speaks, stalling between each word as he begins to explain that he would like Randy to meet - or rather re-introduce - somebody to him. He gestures behind him and the pair are staring at him in undivided confusion.

They announce that they already know who Cody is, and Ted stares back with his own confusion. Randy goes to speak, but Dave chuckles ahead of him and directly tells Ted to be quiet, he has already lost Randy to the voices, and now they are losing DiBiase to imaginary friends.

Enraged, Ted turns around quickly, surprised to be met with nobody behind him and a snickering Cody as he storms out of the room. The laughter does not last for very long, as he is not leaping to join them on the couch, and sits away from them on steel chair facing away, refusing to look at Orton. To the dismay of Batista, Randy has gotten up and struts toward Rhodes. He doesn't mean to look so sultry, with the snake-like movements, he does not mean to make - but nobody can refuse to watch the way he walks; and Cody's bright blue eyes turn up just to see.

Rhodes' voice is cold, an instant surprise to Orton, and he sharply turns his perfect body to reject his beloved Viper. It isn't often he's attempting to be nice, but something about the gorgeous son of The American Dream melts him. He kneels down in front of him, even though the younger man turns away again. The sudden surprises coming from his prized Legacy member do not seem to stop at the way he is speaking - or not speaking - to him; he rests his well-manicured fingertips on the younger man's soft tanned skin, and quietly asks if he has done something to make his other lover react this way. Cody shakes his head gently and sighs with heavy defeat as he tells Randy that he has not done anything… yet.

Even more confused, he urges him to continue, but the Viper is left yet again at a dead end when he's told he is about to do something in a moment. His silver optics switch up to meet the deep russet eyes whose owners shrug as the door opens up to Ted again, struggling to even get in and complaining as he re-grasps onto the arm of someone he's attempting to drag into the room.

The two are barely in the room when DiBiase is attempting to explain, and the other instantly takes off, just to be dragged right back and the door shut and barricaded with the young millionaires' body sighing with extreme exhaust from chasing the other around.

Rhodes stares on with a sharp, eat-shit-and-die glare as his boyfriend is attempting to make introductions. Randy looks heavily intrigued at the shyness the other is exhibiting, as he has not even turned his head up to face him, or anyone else, and sticks to his prodigy's hip. Ted nudges the man closer and asks Randy if he remembers his younger brother, Brett, and Rhodes' eyes emblaze with fire: if his father is The American Dream, than he is certainly the Nightmare with an incredible vicious streak The Legend Killer has bestowed onto him.

The much younger DiBiase is almost too frightened to look up, and nearly stumbles into Orton as Ted gives him a hard shove. His voice shakes as he introduces himself, taking a sharp breath in as Batista moves across the room, followed subsequently by Ted. His attention turns back to the astonishing Randy Orton gently tossing his head back as he turns slightly to him, his eyes closed in desperation as his tongue ghosts over his own skilled lips and Dave nods with a more than satisfied growl.

Stalking in slow, delayed circles around Brett like prey, The Legend Killer watches as Brett's body trembles. He is sure he has not posed much of a threat, though he knows one look at his Dave could do that, his man is not the one Ted came to introduce his little brother to. He is even sure that he could make this nervous shaking cease, but his remedy would probably leave the poor kid knocked out on the floor. For Randy, the seizing is not the concern, but the reason behind it. Attempting to shake the question from his mind, it hits him that he has indeed met him on countless occasions, during his visits to the training facility and even outside of their business.

He proceeds to pace around him, and notes that they haven't made eye contact yet, ever worse, he's formerly passed up his claim on this DiBiase… Suddenly, he looks so different, he's not sexy like Dave, or have an overall look of lust the way Cody does, or the boy scout good looks that Ted has… he's just… cute. From the devilish grin on Batista's face as he turns his optics to his husband, he knows he has gotten approval from him to take this one for them as well.

He stalks around Brett one last time, a low, deep laugh rumbling from inside him as he stands directly before Brett who backs up slightly and finds himself pressed up against the door. He cannot see the wicked smile, or the way The Legend Killer is staring down at him, his menacing, delayed voice is laced with a dark playful tone asking him what is wrong, and why he does not like him.

DiBiase stutters, not managing to make any comprehensible words until the Leviathan is parting lips with his brother's boyfriend, and telling him to relax; he apologizes, closing his focus on the cement floor. He doesn't quite understand the lifestyle of Orton's Legacy, but he does not question his brother for it either… He wants it too.

Moments later his eyes open, as The Viper's strong, soft fingers tilt up his jaw, their eyes finally meet and Brett stops shaking and freezes when he is met with slate grey lust… The older man chuckles a bit louder, and DiBiase responds with a nervous smile and looks to his brother for help, only for his face, flushing cerise, to be turned back where it's focus is demanded.

He realizes the interest that burns in the eyes of The Legend Killer, but not the deadly affect arising the feelings of desperation in him, causing him to close his eyes and melt into the fingers tilting his jaw up. He doesn't know why he's reacting like this, or why he's suddenly ignoring the feeling that he's going to get an ass kicking from Ted.

His brown eyes flutter open fast when he's pulled away from the door suddenly, stumbling behind Orton who almost magically seemed to know it was about to open. Maybe he just was not listening, but the person telling Legacy to get ready for their match was certainly heard and appreciated with much relief.

The Viper gives him a nod with that smirk filled of covetousness and does not speak a word. He watches his older brother leave while Batista finishes up with Cody.

Something about Rhodes today is intriguing tonight; it is something that Brett, Dave, and quite possibly the rest of Legacy have never witnessed before. He has continually been very kind, and outwardly flirtatious to his boyfriend's little brother. Tonight, he has just been vile from the moment Ted announced he would reintroduce him to Randy, and see if they could bring him from FCW up to the main roster.

Brett does not know anything other than what Ted has told him, which doesn't seem to be very much in his eyes. Orton has a blatantly obvious fierce streak of protection that runs through him, and sets off from the moment he wakes up. Rhodes and Ted share the same feelings for Randy, and Cody is not afraid to get his manicured nails dug into someone's face for _his _Legend Killer.

Being an optimist, Brett chalks up Cody's attitude to something about the match bothering him tonight. Rhodes is not eager to leave the room, or take back control of his body from Leviathan, not that Brett really wants to look at that. He figures maybe with a little rest tonight everyone will be satisfied for the new day.

When the son of The American Dream, is finally done with Batista, he sets his sights for the door, going out of his way to push the young DiBiase into the wall, later announcing for him to get out of his way, and purposely shoving past Randy.

His actions earn him nothing more than a slap on the ass for the daring behavior. Thinking he is off the hook, Brett lets out a relieved sigh when the three are out of sight… until his eyes widen - he is left in the locker room with The Animal Batista.


End file.
